villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Yuuki Terumi
Yuuki Terumi serves as a KoC for the whole Blazblue ''series. Calamity Trigger started off pretty lighthearted, with copious amount of humor. Once Terumi revealed himself, everything get dead serious. And it continues up until his demise at Hakumen's hand in ''Chronophantasma.' You took that directly ''from TV Tropes (though seeing as it was added recently, I had justifications to suspect it was you). That gives the wiki plenty of reason enough to keep the KoC category off Yuuki unless someone can provide some actual reasons as to why he belongs here. Seriously, Syndrome. Knock it off with the KoC obsession. [[User:Dreadnine| '' No fear,]] [[User_talk:Dreadnine|no fun. ''' ]] 16:05, December 25, 2015 (UTC) The real reason why he a KoC is he created the Black Beast that wiped out 80% of the world's population; causing Lotte Carmine to transform into Arakune; regularly using human resources to create and power people mass of destruction; and mind raping other to manipulate them. He cross the Moral Event Horizon so many that cemented as utterly dark villain: He shoved Noel in the Cauldron to turn her into Murakumo Unit. Even worse when he erased her memories of everybody she ever knew and cared. Ruined the entire lives of almost every member of the main cast, and several secondary characters. Abusing his authority of the NOL to order Tsubaki to kill her best friend and the man she loves, as well as corrupting her to the dark side. He palns everything to get Litchi into despertion and be dependent on NOL from the start. Lastly, trapping Rachel beneath the ground, mockingher hopes of fixing events, and then kicking her full in the face for fun. His personality is also another reason he fit this category: cold, sadistic, ruthless, manipulative, truly fit him as a KoC. Genre is what matters and it's a fighting game, besides he's listed as both Laughably Evil and a Large Ham which are rather hard if not next to impossible to have as a KoC. Knight of Cerebus is meant to change the genre from a very lighthearted series and be dark and serious with little to no a light moments while it's mentioned a bit of his talking is funny. Fighting Games can have dark settings and are meant to be taken somewhat seriously. Before I hear you say something like "Isaac Westcott does similar and counts" Westcott counts due to the fact he turned the genre from comedy harem to a bloody war zone which isn't really heard of from my experiences. In fighting games it's not unheard of to get that dark character. Fighting games can have CM's and generally lack a true KoC. Honestly it seems like every time someone removes a character and TV Tropes has them as a KoC you try to get them back on. This obsession of yours is rather annoying and is starting to get on my nerves. This series seems to be just a action arcade fighting game from what I've read and found. Apparently the anime is action and science fiction so no that doesn't sound like a true KoC genre. He also is listed as a major recurring antagonist meaning he might very well set the standard as well. Jester of chaos (talk) 18:50, December 25, 2015 (UTC)